Game Night
by The Ghostly Strawberry
Summary: L, Light, and Ryuk decide to play a game of Just Dance 2 on the Wii. Viewer discretion is advised.


**Game Night**

** Author's Note: The story you are about to read may be disturbing to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.**

It was a normal day in Japan when all of a sudden,

"LIIIIIIIGGGGHTT!" Ryuk's voice boomed through the Yagami household. Light clenched his chest, dropping his pen on the death note.

"Ryuk! What the hell do you want?" Ryuk was now hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"Where are the apples?" Light tensed down and rolled his brown eyes.

"Is THAT all you want?"

"Yes it's what I want you Jesus wannabe!" Light got up from his chair and got an apple. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sayu sprinted to lightly to open the door when-

BAM!

Sayu's face was hit by the door and in came L who ran excitedly into the house holding a case. Meanwhile, Sayu was rubbing her nose.

"Ow…"

"Guess what I have?" The teen sighed and guessed.

"Season Two of Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Even better!" Light raised an eyebrow. In L's world, nothing was better than a show about a girl named after dessert. This could be interesting…

Ryuk cackled and walked over to the teen and detective,

"What is it?"

"I just got Just Dance 2!" L got up on the coffee table and did an epic fist pump. Light, Ryuk and Sayu just stared at L like he has lost every shred of sanity.

"Light why is the scary panda man fist pumping on our table..?" Light ignored Sayu and studied the disc. He had purchased a Wii not too long ago when Ryuk was bugging the heck out of him about it.

"I'm for it."

"Me too!" Ryuk chimed in. Once Sayu closed the door, Matsuda slammed it open, yet again hitting Sayu in the face.

"Can I play?"

"No." They all told him bluntly.

(Light's Turn)

Light selected the long list of songs. There was nothing he had in mind so he chose Toxic by Brittney Spears. Ryuk busted out laughing at this.

"You're really gonna dance to that?" Light shrugged and prepared himself for the challenge. The screen showed a woman in a slutty nurse outfit doing basic dance steps.

"Haha humans are funny!" Ryuk took a big bite of his apple but he didn't swallow due to the fact that Light looked like a male stripper. When the song was over, Light did a sexy pose which had Ryuk in tears.

"….were you molested as a child..? asked L.

"Oh man humans are a riot!"

(Ryuk's Turn)

Ryuk chose "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls. Ryuk's ass swayed slowly in L and Light's face. Light nearly choked on his potato chips and L's eyes grew wider than usual.

"You know you like it," Ryuk smirked. He patted his face as if he were putting on make-up. Light's brown eye twitched at the sight of it, His long arms rose up like he's a superstar.

"I'm bringing sexy back!"

"Okaaaaaaaay," L said to himself. Light pinched his nose and shook his head. Ryuk blew a kiss to the screen once the dance was over.

"How do you like me now?" L and Light's mouths looked like they were going to hit the ground in a split second. Ryuk was shaking his money maker for the television set… enough said.

(L's Turn)

"Hmm…" L switched through the selections carefully. Light just sighed. L always had to think things through, even when he was just having fun. A smile formed across his face when he saw his ideal song choice: S.O.S by Rihanna.

"Well get up and dance," Ryuk cheered on.

"YEAH BABY!" Just like that, L's shirt came flying off his body. The white shirt landed on Ryuk's head as L posed for the challenge. Light looked like he was going to faint. L Ryuk fell off the couch laughing his skinny ass off. L pointed left, then towards the screen, then to the right. He flung his arm as he tossed his head to the beat. His arms were swinging back and forward as he humped the air. Light's pupils shrunk at the sight of the legendary detective dancing like THAT. L dramatically swung his head and harms to the melody of S.O.S. Ryuk could feel his apple drop out of his hand, but at this point he didn't care. This was too good! Ryuk decided to join L. He dropped to the floor on his knees popping and locking like mad.

(Ten Minutes Later)

L and Light were on the couch exhausted. Ryuk was still dancing like a mad man. On the coffe table were twenty bottles of apple flavored beer. Ryuk was now dancing to Tik Tok.

"Come on guys! This game is getting good!" Light groaned while L was snoring loudly. He was so sound asleep that he fell off the couch and landed face first on the ground. Sayu walked down the stairs holding a book on mathematics.

"Light! I need help with my-" Sayu gasped at the sight before her: Ryuk was getting down on the floor to the Kesha song that playing right now. Sayu stood there in complete shock. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that woke L up. Sayu was still screaming until a beer bottle smacked her upside her head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!," shouted L before he immediately went back to snoring.

**Author's Note: L and Light are friends in the fan fiction and everybody can see Ryuk. I am not responsible for anyone's mental health. Yes, Ryuk got drunk. Sayu was not harmed in the making of this story.**


End file.
